Blood sister, Blood brother
by Yeye anaawangazia
Summary: An A.U of the SWR episode Legacy of Mandalore. Ezra, trying to save Sabine from Saxon, is shot by the ruthless, power hungry governor, losing blood and requiring a transfusion. It turns out that he and Sabine have the same rare blood type, which she uses to save him. Afterwards, Ezra declares Sabine to be his blood sister. Based off Miss Martian saving Beast Boy in Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rebeles or any Star Wars merchandise. This is for fun, not monetary gain.**

 **Chapter one**

"Yield!", Sabine Wren, daughter of Ursa Wren, brother of Tristan Wren, member of Mandalorian Clan Wren, told Gar Saxon. This treacherous Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore was lucky she was granting him mercy. After beating up Ezra, her friend, killing Fenn Rau's protectors, and trying to kill her, it was _way_ more than he deserved.

"I'll never yield to you girl!", Saxon spat with as much defiance as he could muster. "You'll have to kill me!"

Sabine scowled as she held the two sabers, Ezra's and Mauls, at Gar's Saxons neck. She wanted so badly to grant his wish. If she did kill him, she'd definitely be justified. He was a threat to everyone she cared about, and by not surrendering, the only way to end the danger he posed was to kill him. Her brother and mother watched intently, waiting to see if she would follow the ways of Mandalore, or the ways of her Jedi and rebel friends. Ezra Bridger, whose childish crush on Sabine had grown into a genuine love, admiration, and respect for her, watched his Mandalorian comrade worriedly. While he had no love for the evil Imperial governor of Mandalore, Kanan had taught him, and the rest of the Spectres, that killing a defenseless person, including opponents, was wrong. Even if, mind you, this same opponent had been trying to eliminate you mere seconds before. That was why he didn't kill the Seventh sister. Maul on the other hand, had cut her down without an ounce of restraint or remorse.

"That may be the Mandalorian way, but it's not my way!" Sabine said in a calm but determined voice. Turning off the lightsabers and putting them on her belt. She turned back toward he comrades, seeing Ezra and Kanan with proud smiles, and her mother and brother, Ursa and Tristan, with smiles of acceptance. They'd always admired Sabine's independence, even though they didn't always agree with it. Her willingness to defy the Empire, and them for sticking with it, impressed them. She was so much like her father.

One person not smiling was Gar Saxon. How dare this impudent girl triple down on her betrayal of Mandalore by sparing his life. As if defying the Empire, and leaving her clan wasn't bad enough. He knew someone might see what he was planning and stop him, but he didn't care. This sad excuse for a Mandalorian would die!

He quickly grabbed his blaster rifle, and aimed it at the young Wren. Two people, Ursa and Ezra, saw his actions and moved to stop him. Ursa grabbed her blaster pistol, but before she could shoot, Ezra shouted, "No!" He used the force to bring Sabine face forward, down to the ground. Saxon's blaster bolt hit him between his left lung and heart, missing both by less than an inch. Blood exploded from his chest, before the laser bolt cauterized the wound.

"EZRA!", Sabine shouted worriedly. Kanan simply gasped in shock, not seeing but hearing what happened. Saxon was dumbfounded by the young Jedi's unexpected action. Ursa Wren looked at the boy, then the governor, then took advantage of the latter's distraction and shot him twice in both eyes. Blood exploded from the traitor's eye sockets, and he fell flat on his now bloody face.

Sabine took a look at Saxon, then her mother, who smiled back at her, then ran over to the boy whose affections she didn't return. The first thing she did was feel his neck for a pulse. It was there, but slow and weak

"He's alive, barely", Sabine said, looking at Kanan.

"Thank the force", Kanan said relieved.

"But he won't be for long without help. Mother, I know.."

"Say no more Sabine. Any ally of yours is an ally of mine, however uneasy or reluctant", Ursa told her daughter with a look at her force sensitive comrades that matched her tone.

"Quickly now, let's get him to the infirmary!"

Without delay, Sabine picked up her friend like it was nothing, and carried him off to the med center on Krownwrest, her mother following. It was probably her adrenaline that made him feel light and not heavy.

/

One thing all members of Clan Wren knew was medical skills and doctoring. They knew that they could end up in situations where medical attention, for themselves or their comrades, wasn't available. If they didn't know how to treat injuries or wounds, they were screwed. Sabine and Ursa aided the brave young Jedi together. The rest of Clan Wren, and Kanan Jarrus waited outside. The two women needed no distractions healing the boy teen from the rest of their party.

First they had cleaned the wound, which was cauterized, of the remaining blood that was on it. Then they sterilized the burnt flesh from the wound. Finally, they stitched up the blaster wound. Afterwards, Sabine's mother scanned his body with a medical scanner. Looking at the results, she sighed worriedly.

"It's just as I feared, before the blast cauterized his flesh, it exploded, causing him to lose much of his blood. He'll need a transfusion to survive", she said to her free- spirited daugher who was equally worried.

"What's his blood type?", Sabine asked anxiously. Ursa took a small glass square, slid it on a blood covered medical rag, and put it in the blood reader. When the results came back in a few seconds, she was shocked.

"He's O- Sabine, just like you!", the leader of Clan Wren exclaimed incredulously. It had been shocking enough that Sabine's blood type didn't match _any_ member of Clan Wren, let alone her own father, mother, and brother. But this young Jedi boy, who wasn't even _born_ on Mandalore, just happened have the same blood type as her strong, artistic, and rebellious female offspring. It didn't make any sense.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong mother", Sabine explained, while looking between her wounded comrade and stern parent.

"We are both unique, different from our families. We also both refuse to submit to the Empire. Our bond with each other is no coincidence, it was meant to be. Just like I was meant to save him. So come on, let's get the ball rolling", she finished referring to the transfusion. Ursa Wren looked at her child for a few moments, at a loss for words, then nodded.

"I'll use the blood of yours that we have in storage," Sabine's mother suggested. Once a year, all members of Clan Wren were required to donate blood for emergency purposes, just like learning medical skills. Sabine's blood had never been transfused before; it didn't match the other members of her clan, and, more importantly, she'd never been severely injured enough to require a transfusion of her own blood.

"That blood is old, even if it is preserved. I know I can't give him all the blood he needs, but I want at least some of it to be fresh."

"Very well," Ursa said, accepting her daughters wishes. She retrieved a square device with a clear chamber and a thin syringe.

"This will hurt a little bit, Sabine" Ursa advised, surprising her daughter. Her mother was a hard woman, with a suck-it-up attitude to pain and discomfort. She couldn't remeber the last time her mother had tried to comfort or sooth someone. Without further ado, she stuck the needle in Sabine's arm, swiftly, but gently. The young woman gritted her teeth, but then relaxed her muscles and facial expression. Ursa took the maximum amount of blood possible from Sabine, that wouldn't require _her_ to receive a transfusion.

Despite this, Sabine was a bit dizzy from having so much of her blood harvested. At Ursa's urging, she lay down on another infirmary bed. Her mother then took the fresh blood and a metal-glass cylinder of Sabine's old blood from a freezing unit, and put them into a square device with four holes and a red and green light. She flipped a lever on the device causing four metallic tentacles to shoot out and attach to the boy's arms. She listened as the green light beeped, needles at the end of the tentacles stuck into the brave young man, and the blood of her daughter flowed into his body. Even though he was a Jedi, the Countess couldn't help but admire this young man her daughter called Ezra. She'd told her mother how her friend had lost his parents at only seven but had survived for another seven years on Lothal's streets. What was even more impressive, was that, except for various scars, the child had suffered no permanent damage either. He was strong in body and mind, and she admired strength. Many believed her clan and House to be ruthless killers. But to make it in a hellish, war-torn, galaxy, those things were required. There was no room for coddling, even for children. They were more than a few adults willing to harm or kill children, so the kids had to be prepared to fight back.

The red light on the device beeped, signaling the container was empty. She pulled the lever back, causing the tentacles to retract. Using the scanning device, she determined that the boy was alright now thanks to the transfusion.

"You're comrade is alright now Sabine. Do you want to wait outside so stay with him?"

"I don't want him to be alone when he wakes" the courageous young female replied to her strong- willed mother. "So I'll stay here to greet him." Her mother nodded and headed for the door. Before opening it she asked, "Is there something between you and young Bridger, Sabine?"

"It's a one-sided crush. He likes me, romantically, but I don't feel the same way. But he is persistent, or at least he was", Sabine finished with a somber tone. This didn't go unnoticed by Ursa, who asked Sabine to elaborate. Her rebellious daughter explained the incidents on Malachor and Dathomir, and how Ezra had never been the same afterwards. He was so confused, troubled and tramautized that he rarely even talked to her anymore, let alone flirt with her. Honestly, she missed his half-hearted attempts to woo her. Instead of him bugging her when she was alone, it was her who was reaching out to him when he isolated himself. He didn't lash out at her, but he didn't engage with her either. He responded simply and unenthusiastically to her offers of help and inquiries. The Countess felt great pity for the boy and great hatred for the horned-devil known as Maul.

"I'll go tell your other Jedi companion how Ezra is doing", Ursa said as she exited the room. Sabine stared at Ezra for a few seconds, his body having several electro-sensors on it, to monitor his heart rate and other vital signs. She touched his cheek gently and said, "Wake up soon, Ezra." Patting his cheek, she went back to her mattress.

/

Ezra started groaning as he regained consciousness. He looked around at his surroundings, immediately realizing he was in some sort of medbay. He also noticed that Sabine was in the same room sleeping on the opposite bed beside him.

"What happened, Sabine where am I?"

Sabine was immediately woken up at the sound of the young Lothal orphans voice. She looked toward him with a jubilant look on her face.

"EZRA!" She shouted running over to him, and wrapping her arms around his neck and head tightly. She avoided his chest due to the still healing blaster wound. The blue-haired boy hesitatingly hugged her back. This wasn't the first time she had embraced him, but it happened rarely enough to shock him each time.

"What happened after I was shot, Sabine?"

"Me and my mother brought you to this infirmary, where we cleaned and sterilized your wound before stitching it up. Our scanners determined you needed a blood transfusion. When my mother tested you, it turned out you had the same blood type as me Ezra. That happens to be O- blood."

The Bridger boy eyes widened in shock. What were the odds of him and Sabine sharing this biological connection. This was no accident.

"I had us all wrong Sabine. You're not supposed to be my girlfriend, you're supposed to be my sister."

"Heh?", The daughter of Ursa de Wren asked incredulously.

"Not only do we have the same blood type, you saved my life, this time and others. You've always looked out for my well-being. If there is anyone I'd love to call 'Big sis', anyone who deserves to be called that, it's you Sabine Wren", Ezra finished. The look on the teenage Mandalorian's face showed that she was touched yet deeply uncertain.

"Ezra..."

"I know you already have a brother, but I'll do anything I can to convince you to take on a second one. If I have to pass some trial, or undergo some ceremony, or have a "talk" with Tristan and miss Ursa then I will."

Just then, the metallic door whooshed open, and in stepped the two people Ezra had mentioned. Ursa walked near his bed and asked, "How are you feeling, young man?" After all he'd gone through, he clearly wasn't a boy any longer. Therefore she wou'ldn't call him one. Just as she wouldn't call her daughter a girl.

"I'm fine miss Ursa."

"Please son, just call me Ursa."

'Did she just call me son?' Ezra thought, as Sabine's mother smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

"Sabine's decision of whether on not to make you her brother will be hers alone. Me and my son will have no say in it," Ursa explained, gazing at her son, and shocking the two Ghost comrades.

"I learned along time ago, that I couldn't force Sabine to do anything or not anything she wanted or didn't want to do. Even before she left us, she had that defiant spirit," Ursa explained fondly looking at her daughter.

"I can see why you two are so close, you both refuse to let anyone, even your own families, stop you from doing what you think is right", Sabine's brother, Tristan spoke up.

"Two free-spirited rebels are better than one. I think you should take his offer Sabine."

Sabine couldn't believe her brother was willing to support Ezra's offer; Ezra was not only an outsider but a Jedi for crying out loud. Then again, like he said, Sabine wasn't like him, her mother, or any other member of Clan Wren except her father. She was unique just like her Jedi comrade.

"What would that mean for the two of you?", Ezra asked hesitantly. The mother and brother of Sabine looked at each other, knowing what he was really asking: would they accept him as family if Sabine did. Walking up to Ezra and patting his shoulder, Ursa answered his question by saying, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, my boy."

 **End of first Chapter, Finally! Let me know what you think of this premise, and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sabine paced in the throne room of her mother's complex on Krownrest. Kanan was in Ezra's room talking to him. She had com-linked him that Ezra was awake. Tristan and Ursa were having a spar. Fenn Rau came into the room and said, "Pacing will only tire you out Sabine. And it won't help you make a decision."

"I can't help it Rau. This decision is unlike any I've made before. Making someone my brother. It isn't like taking a joyride through space", Sabine replied.

"Do you find it more difficult than welcoming him onboard?"

That was a very good question for Rau to ask Sabine. It hadn't been an easy decision at all to welcome Ezra Bridger, street urchin of Lothal, onto the Spectre team. True, she had been friendly towards him, like Hera, unlike the openly hostile Zeb, and the less-than-friendly Kanan Jarrus. But she had also felt the greatest reluctance to do so out of any of her Ghost crew members. It had aken her a long time to trust Kanan, Hera, Chopper, and Zeb when he joined the crew as well. If your own family turns their back on you, how can you possibly learn to rely on strangers. But she _had_ learned to rely on them. Her crew mates had proven themselves not only as trustworthy, but morally superior to her Clan. Ezra too, had shown himself as an unflinchingly loyal comrade and surrogate family member. This may have been due in part to his crush on her. But Sabine also knew that it hadn't been easy for the young Lothal orphan to trust her or the rest of the Spectres. But he had taken a leap of faith, and watched their backs and trusted them to watch his as well. He had set aside his distrust and fear and treated them as if they were life long companions. His letting down of his guard, however reluctant, had touched the mandalorian teen, and had paved the way for her fully trusting and accepting him. Still, making him her brother was a whole other ball game.

"I don't know if it's harder, but it definitely comes with a whole lot more responsibilities. Being a big sister isn't easy, I know from experience with Tristan."

"And let me guess," Rau inquired. "You're worried that you won't live up to those responsibilities. You think you'll let him down, like Clan Wren let you down."

The young Mandalorian woman smiled sadly at the last of the protectors.

"You've hit the nail on the head Rau. I'll be taking a much bigger chance by accepting him as my brother than I did accepting him as a crew member."


End file.
